We are improving CT colonography (virtual colonoscopy) by developing computer-assisted diagnosis methods. These methods attempt to identify and characterize colonic polyps automatically, thereby increasing physician accuracy and efficiency and helping patients by finding their polyps. We are developing methods to detect extracolonic findings on CT colonography using fully-automated software. We improved the accuracy of computer-aided polyp detection using recent advances in machine learning.